Utau and Kuukai Falling for you
by Kastile
Summary: Utau and Kuukai meet again, with a tinge of amuto and watch as Kuukai enters the showbiz as well !


Hi All, this is my first Fan Fic :D

Its all about Kutau.. I hope you won't mind my English ..

Oh there's abit of Amuto and a teeny weeny bit like really, on RimaxNagi, really it's almost insignificant, LOL sorry to RimaxNagi fans x.x

Disclaimer : I don't own Shugo Chara or any other Characters :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter One – Jealousy

The crowd roared loudly after Utau made her exit, "ENCORE! ENCORE!" they were yelling for more, even after Utau had sang an extra two songs initially. The MCs were trying to get the audience to calm down, but it was simply futile.

"..I'm dead beat, it's been a while since the audience has gotten so greedy, thank god today's the last live I'm gonna have. "Utau thought as she strolled into the dressing room where a group of familiar faces greeted her. Amu was there, with Ikuto teasing her, and Tadase looking at them, green with envy, and at times plucking up his courage to go over and say "Stop teasing Amu-chan!" Then get utterly defeated by Ikuto's way with words. Kuukai was there too, with Yaya. Rima and Nagihiko sadly, weren't there. They had gone off for a date . ( LOL ) "Yo! Utau!" The pink headed girl exclaimed.

Utau's P.O.V

Wha-? Amu? And the rest of the guardians and --- ! Ikuto mo! And..... Kuukai.. WAIT WAIT, calm down! I have to keep my Image.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" I said, sounding annoyed.

"Ano.. We heard you were having a Live here so we decided to visit you, Sanjo-san let us backstage" Amu explained.

Mo--! Sanjo-san!

"Nee, nee Utau, you're actually very happy right?" Kuukai interrupted.

"N-Not Really!" I stammered. I felt my cheeks blush, but ignored it.

Normal P.O.V

At this moment, Utau's eyes fell on Yaya, with her usual childish pigtails that swished around, she wore a cute purple blouse with a frilly grey skirt, she clung onto Kuukai possessively, with a face which seemed to say "He's so mine". Utau's heart sank, and felt heavy. Kuukai , on the other hand was totally oblivious [A/N : he just seems the type to be oblivious, LOL] But he did attempt to get Yaya away from his hand but failed, so he just complied in the end.

Ikuto, noticed his sister's change in expression, after all, he's been with her for years. He had to do something.

Ikuto's P.O.V

He-----h… So my sis is finally in love huh, that's great I hope she gets over her brother complex, anyway, I have to get ALL of us out of here and leave the two love birds, hm, I think I can drag Amu off somewhere too .. sounds good. Utau, you are gonna be so grateful to me for this.

Normal P.O.V

Ikuto bent down and whispered something into Amu's ear, she looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he just told her, Tadase saw this.

"Oi, Ikuto-nii san? What did you tell Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Oh nothing, except that I'll be bringing her out on a date ~" Ikuto said, and smirked.

"!! Nani! " Tadase exclaimed.

At this moment, Ikuto winked at Amu. She nodded.

"Who would want to go on a date with you?" Amu said, adding an angry tone in her voice, but she wasn't that good of an actress but at least it fooled some.

"I'd rather go with Yaya, Nee, Yaya, let's go.. uh- um. SHOPPING! I heard there was a big sale !" Amu faked.

"N-Nani?" Yaya said as Amu dragged her off, and she was gone.

Tadase and Ikuto both went after the duo, Ikuto thought, "Yes yes, follow me Tadase and I'll swop Amu with you later" ( He means that he'll take Amu away and make Tadase accompany Yaya )

And within a matter of moments, Kuukai and Utau were alone in the dressing room.

Utau's P.O.V

…Ikuto must have done something again, mo-! Sometimes he just meddles too much. Anyway.. now what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW

And tell me if my characters are OOC please.

Constructive comments are very welcome :D

Haha, I feel bad submitting a fanfic when my Chinese Exam is tomorrow T_T


End file.
